


Snow

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [23]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: 'Might snow' was an understatement...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012. "stuck in the snow"

"Well," Eclair said, sighing, "we were warned that it might snow."

"This is not 'might snow'," Tweedledee replied. She gestured out the window of the smallish cabin they were now quite stuck in and shook her head. "At least Tweedledum and Lumiere are safe."

"Yeah, they're stuck in a restaurant," Eclair said flatly. "Surrounded by good warm food while we pick at the dried rations we wanted to avoid..."

They looked at each other for a long moment and both sighed.

"We're not out in it, and I doubt our pirates are either," Tweedledee finally said. "And apparently these storms pass quickly and the natives are skilled at digging themselves out."

"I don't know... I mean, why would anyone live where it does this all the time?" Eclair questioned, moving out to peer out at the snow. "Looks like it might be letting up a bit, though."

Tweedledee closed her eyes for a long moment and then shook her head. "Radar suggests at least another five hours. Might be best to eat and then try to rest."

"Five hours... Yeah, I guess..." Eclair paced the length of the room. They had two booked, but there wasn't even an easy way to get to the second one - they were supposed to be having dinner and planning their strategy... two hours ago.

If they were going to nap, they'd have to share the double-bed.

"And the water is working, and we have heat," Tweedledee continued. She opened her eyes and glanced around. "Aside from our partners, we have everything we need."

Eclair nodded and smiled. "We'll be fine. We might not get to eat as well, but there are other things to do."

"Oh?" Tweedledee gave her a curious look but didn't say anything else.

Eclair smiled in return. She had plenty of ideas.

Though she really hadn't expected Tweedledum and Lumiere to return midway through convincing Tweedledee to try on one of her outfits.

But, at least, it had ended well.


End file.
